


Misery Loves Company

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen doesn't much care for Quinari or mages.  Somewhere along the way that changed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Order Fulfilled

Rasayar sat naked on the large wooden chair in front of Cullen's bed. Her long thick legs were crossed and her flowing red hair swayed ever so slightly down the back of the chair. The Commander stirred in his sleep, sweat soaking his blonde hair. The Quinari furrowed her brow wishing to comfort the former Templar but heeded the orders that her lover had given. She watched the man toss and turn, stubble scratching at the bedding as the scar on the right corner of his mouth twisted with his scowl. He had told her of the terrors he suffered, his fear and hatred for mages and the torture he'd endured in the circle. To share such details with a mage, a Quinari mage, regardless of status meant so very much to her. Cullen had entrusted with her these secrets and was no longer afraid of her as so many others were. She longed to ease his pain as he did hers.  
Cullen cried out as he awoke from the nightmare. The Inquisitor licked her lips and whispered his name.  
"Inquisitor Adaar..." he jumped and unconsciously pulled the blanket across himself, chest still heaving.  
"Please, it's always Rasayar. " Her voice was heavy and rich as she slowly uncrossed her legs. The moonlight played across her dusty mauve skin and the realization of her nudity sparked in Cullen's eyes. Rasayar knew that the human cared for her and that the time she spent with The Iron Bull hurt him. Although she returned his affections Bull was able to give her something that the Commander never could.  
"Why are you here?" He pressed the blankets against his groin.  
"Isn't that obvious?" Her reply was followed by the slick sound of her wetness as she parted her legs. A sliver of moonlight highlighted her bare cleft and the small pool of fluid where her body met the chair.  
"What about The Iron Bull?"  
"He can share if you can." Cullen watched as she ran her hands through her bleeding red locks. The muscles in her arms could've belonged to a warrior, lean and dense from her bloodline rather than her life as a mage. Resting her hair over one shoulder leaving it to spill over her chest the Quinari ran her hand along the curves of her body. She was thicker than human women and stood a good foot taller than himself but there was a tenderness to her that was different from the Quinari he'd encountered in Kirkwall. Rasayar had been so kind to him when he'd offered nothing in return. They'd grown to be friends despite their differences. She'd helped him with his lyrium addiction and now, as she trailed her fingers over the soft curve of stomach dipping two fingers into herself, he realized their friendship would never be enough. Cullen's pulse raced watching the Quinari's eyelashes flutter. A rosey blush dusted her cheeks and chest. Unconventional, yes, but by the Maker she was beautiful. Rasayar arched against the heel of her hand before withdrawing her fingers. A small sound escaped him as he watched the woman splay her fingers, playing with her wetness. Any hesitations that the man had about sharing a lover with another were lost as Rasayar lifted her fingers to her mouth.  
"No." It was a plea as the blankets were shoved aside. Cullen Rutherford fell to his knees in front of the Inquisitor and while he sucked the wetness from her fingers his eyes never faltered from her gaze.


	2. A Stolen Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we last saw the Inquisitor and the Commander...

She shouldn't have been there. Life would not have pushed the human warrior and the Quinari mage together. Perhaps the Maker would've been kinder had she been born human herself, or if the points of her ears were fault of elven heritage. Neither were the path that life had chosen for her. Rasayar Adaar had been born Quinari as the Tal-Vashoth parents before her. The large body she'd grown into was imposing, intimidating and to many downright frightening. She would never have come to him like this, vulnerable and exposed. This was Bull's doing, his words echoing in her mind; "When it's someone you care about, you give them what they need. "  
Rasayar shuddered as the man kneeling before her licked her finger tips. Cullen's whisky eyes dropped from her amber ones bashfully. His hand falling from her wrist, as a smile curled at the corner of his mouth.  
"Forgive me Inq- ...Rasayar. I've never met a woman quite like yourself." And he hadn't. In his 31 years he had never come across a woman so unmistakably feminine, undoubtedly strong and uncharacteristically tender. As the sweetness of her nectar danced on his tongue he cursed himself. He was a foolish man. The Harold, she had been called then, had come to him at the beginning of it all and he had offered her friendship.  
"Cullen" His name was barely more than a breath from her lips yet his gaze met hers in an instant. A blush blossomed across his cheeks seeing her flushed. Dark lips pursed, accentuating high, pronounced cheekbones. Her head tilted ever so slightly as if hiding behind the curl of her silver tipped horns the way a human or elf would shy under a lock of hair. That hair, red deep and rich, tucked behind one horn and bleeding down over her shoulder onto her chest. Dark nipples taut on her ample breasts. He ached for the Inquisitor and he would worship her as if she were Andraste herself.  
The hands of a warrior spread her. Calloused fingers taking note of lean muscles within her thick thighs. He let out a sigh as he took in the sight of her sex spread full. The dusty mauve of her inner thighs were marred with ghosts of The Iron Bull. Large bite marks nearly faded and surrendered to the past. Was that what the Ben-Hassrath offered her, a release aided by- through pain? Did it matter? Rasayar was here with him, he would share her if that was what being with her meant. In this moment she was his alone, both of them blanketed by night and he would drink her to her last drop.  
Whatever the Inquisitor had been expecting of the former Templar she was unsure, but as his stubble grazed her inner thigh in an affectionate nuzzle, this was not it. The bashful eyes that had fallen from her gaze were replaced by ones that held a hunger which stirred her core. She knew his intentions before his lips were upon her. Cullen's mouth devoured her, tongue deep in her sex. He moved passionately as if they were young lover's stealing forbidden kisses in hidden alcoves. Bull would've teased her, coaxing a plea from her by means of her whole body. This was very different, this ripped her breath from her lungs with a flick of tongue. Her fingers found his hair, blonde locks coarse with sweat. Matted tendrils curled around clawed fingertips as he drank from her.  
Cullen road her throbbing through three climaxes. She'd become swollen and slicker beneath his lips, her sensitivity heightened. The Commander had always thought of himself as a generous lover leaving his own pleasure to take second priority to that of his lover's. He would bring her until she could go no further.  
Cullen dipped his tongue into her as her hips rocked against his face. Long fingers knotted in his curls, silently begging for more. Rasayar trembled as a whimper climbed in her throat. Just one more, she'd make sure it counted, just one more. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she focused on the building orgasm just out of reach. She was close. Cullen could feel her trembling becoming more ragged. Her fingers shook amongst the blonde curls twisted in clawed hands and her breath came short and quick. He drank her in every kiss as if she were lyrium and he could never get a fix.  
As the final orgasm washed over her Cullen watched Rasayar's head buck backwards as her breath caught in her throat and she called out his name in a whimpered cry. He spilled his seed At the sight of her. Chest heaving and stomach dripping, he laid his head against her inner thigh and gazed up at woman before him. Even in the darkness he could see he skin mottled with the flush of arousal and the stated glow from her climaxes. She looked down at the man between her legs, amber eyes clouded, a smile growing on her lips. The scar at the corner of Cullen's mouth glistened, face doused in her wetness he returned the blissful smile.  
"I should go before it gets light out but I can't move yet." Rasayar chuckled despite being completely exhausted. She cupped her lover's face in one hand, thumb caressing his bottom lip absently.  
"No awkward looks from the solders then?" They both laughed.


	3. A Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contemplative Commander is left to wonder.

Falling atop the rich Orlesian quilts Josephine had insisted upon for her bed, the Inquisitor let out a long sigh. She had failed to remove her boots and cloak upon returning from the Commander's quarters and wriggled around in the pool of lush fabric. Adrenaline from the midnight tryst left her both giddy and exhausted. With a smile painted on her lips Rasayar fell into a deep, stated sleep.

Unlike the Inquisitor who slept with ease on the other side of Skyhold, Cullen lay awake. His arms were folded beneath his head while he watched the dark lighten to hints of sunrise. The night left behind felt surreal. Her taste on his tongue and the tacky remnants in the blonde hair trailing from his navel the only substantiation that it had happened. And what exactly had happened, he wondered. Cullen thought of the smile that had lit up her face, even in the darkness, as she wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and descended from his loft. What had he done to provoke such behavior from the Inquisitor he wondered. Why now? It was no secret that her and The Iron Bull were an item so why the sudden push?

♡♡♡♡♡♡  
Bull had awoken to find himself alone in her quarters, a situation he was unaccustom to. His good eye scanned the room. Bedding and clothing had been strewn across the stone floor from the events the night prior had held. He could smell her, elfroot and citrus, the tang of sex, all mingled with the crisp winter air. The balcony then. He hadn't bothered to dress before walking through the french doors to join his lover. The black tunic she had thrown on billowed in the breeze along with her ruby locks, large body leaned against the railing. Closing the distance between them, Bull held her from behind.  
"Rasayar" it was a purr against her ear.  
"Bull," She eased against him but her voice was vacant of its usual fierceness. He didn't push for an explanation only followed her gaze to Skyhold's keep below. A man hurried along the wall heading towards the chantry. The blonde hair against dark feathers, crimson fabric and well polished armour were unmistakably that of the Commander. A devout Andrastian he visited the chantry each morning at sunrise. The Iron Bull knew this for himself as he'd seen the former Templar make his was across the grounds many mornings before the soldiers and recruits stole the remainder of his time.  
"Ah." The large man breathed into his lover's hair. He had not seen her eyelashes press against her cheek savoring the sight of the man disappearing into the chantry tower but he knew just the same. The Inquisitor and Commander were friends, everyone had known as much. It was the sorrow that he read from her body and voice that he'd failed to apprehend. "Come," He urged, soft and sympathetic. "Let us talk"  
Rasayar laid with her head on Bull's chest as she confessed her adoration of the Commander. When she first arrived in Haven she'd been wary of the man and his distaste for mages. She had held off on speaking with him until after some exploration in the Hinterlands, helping the soldiers and recruiting new members and gathering resources here and there. When they finally talked she'd taken note of his kind eyes and soft smile, features that made her feel less out of place. He'd admitted that he'd let his past cast discrimination of mages, a truth that shamed him. They talked of his Templar life and of Kirkwall and she adored that he treated her as any other woman, Quinari or no.  
She turned her face away fell silent. Bull waited patiently letting his thick skilled fingers sooth the base of her horns.  
"I misunderstood. " the words had come slowly. " had misunderstood his kindness, and I offered my affection..." She let out a shaky breath and covered her face with a hand.  
"Then you hire The Iron Bull and his Chargers and he's your runner up?" Bull chuckled lightening the mood.  
"It wasn't like that... not exactly at least."  
"Sure it was. Big, hulking, beast of a man shows up and you're not the only monster anymore. Ben-Hassrath, remember? I get it." Rasayar was certain he did. They'd gotten along, he shared her bed, and soon she'd been able to face the Commander again.  
"Things changed between us. He and I, we became friends...but he looks at me differently now." Bull chuckled.  
"A lot of men and women look at you differently Adaar. Most have never seen Quinari and they look at you with a hunger full of curiosity. Some want to conquer you as the grand woman you are while others wish to be pinned beneath you. The Commander respects you. He knows you better than when you first became the Herald. I know many men would be regretting their original decision were they in his position."  
"You think he wants me?"  
"Yes" Bull purred, a hand slipped under the hem of her tunic to play across her thick belly.  
♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks this is getting more involved than intended. After much contemplation of my own I decided to leave the flashback here rather than make it the opening chapter.
> 
> As always comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
